User talk:SDPanthera
'Main Talk Page' Leave your messages here below. Leave your signature as well. I won't answer those that don't. Thank you for your patience. Messages: Manipulations include Organic Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation/Energy Manipulation, Object Manipulation and all their Variations and Applications that are also Manipulations (see Plant Manipulation at the least), but I'm honestly not sure if we used in on other Manipulations too. You may need to check the whole Manipulations category. Point about the cold, tho after thinking it a bit I think the reason why it bothers is the fact that quite a few other inorganic/non-artificial things are naturally cold and they don't have any hints to Cold. Like I said, your plan for the Properties is pretty good, but not quite there. It mainly depends if you want to go with Power with examples (Property Manipulation including quantity, density, ductility, physical state, color, etc. for example) or text form (Manipulate the properties of pearls, like their quantity, density, ductility, physical state, color, etc.). I think that pearl powder would go to Associations and on the Conceptual ones as it is on the folklore/traditional medicine category. Powder Manipulation/Healing with link to the wiki-page maybe. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:50, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Only commenting the parts that need it. Granulation turns targets into particles of various sizes. I suppose Physical Restoration would be the opposite power for it. Didn't really read farther into pearl powder, so you got a point. We seem to be missing Organic Healing, as Elemental Healing is Technique, I think pearl powder could go there as well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:33, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. I suspect you're working on it for quite some time. Did you plan to remove the extras from Constructs like I mentioned while you're on it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Currently Manipulations have "X Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.", the links after Construct aren't really needed so are you planning to remove them and leave only the Construct link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:08, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Works for me either way. If you aren't planning to do it, it's your choice. Elements/energy and organic should cover most of them, but even limited to those it's quite a few. Remember to move the changed part to alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Conceptual powers only list the element without anything more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, April 14, 2017 (UTC) You're using "Property Manipulation including quantity, density, ductility, physical state, color, etc." ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, April 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm asking because I'm Editing Bullet Manipulation and Ammunition Manipulation, depends if Property Manipulation has all the powers that would be mentioned really. Anyway, if you go by list check after generation as most will have quantity there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:03, April 14, 2017 (UTC) All things considered, it could be easiest to go just with Property Manipulation of X, keep it short ans simple. Move property to it's alphabetical place without any additional complications. But no matter which form you use, you have to check the whole Applications so there aren't duplications. I mentioned that most have Quantity Manipulation on top with Generation, and there are few others. See here and here for two examples. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:19, April 14, 2017 (UTC)